


Sinking  (art)

by karovie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Cold, Drowning, Hypothermia, Injury, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: I challenged treesnail to write something for this fanart that I did. you'll find the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8297876





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knifeboye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeboye/gifts).



> Dearest treesnail wrote a story for this! Toy'll find the fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8297876
> 
> I had this song on repeat throughout the whole process of drawing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuYC6U3LBRs&list=FLC88lllXJvvgxK9wL7swbJQ&index=19
> 
> DON'T JUDGE ME I GET OBSESSED SOMETIMES SHHHHHHHHH

 

and a close up of Keith because why not:  
  



End file.
